


Grateful For #2:

by stevedannolover100781



Series: Ohana Holidays [2]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bed Sex, Bedroom Sex, Bedrooms, Biting, Blow Jobs, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Celebrations, Children, Claiming, Claiming Bites, Confessions, Consensual, Daughters, Engagement, Episode Related, Episode Tag, Erotic, Erotica, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, Family, Friendship, General, Hand Jobs, Kissing, Licking, Love Bites, Love Confessions, M/M, Making Love, Making Out, Male Slash, Nipple Licking, Nipple Play, Nipple Torture, Nipples, Oral Sex, Post-Episode: s06e25 O Ke Ali'i Wale No Ka'u Makemake (My Desire is Only for the Chief), Rating: M, Ratings: R, Romance, Sex, Sexual Content, Slash, Sons, Stripping, Thanksgiving
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-24
Updated: 2016-11-24
Packaged: 2018-09-01 19:39:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8635534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/stevedannolover100781
Summary: *Summary: Steve & Danny have some time alone, After their guests leave their Thanksgiving Celebration, What do they say to each other?, Stay Tuned, It's gonna be a great one!!!*





	

*Summary: Steve & Danny have some time alone, After their guests leave their Thanksgiving Celebration, What do they say to each other?, Stay Tuned, It's gonna be a great one!!!*

 

*Author's Note: This continues off where **_Grateful For #1_** has left, This is is also part of my series, Read  & Enjoy!!!*

 

Commander Steve McGarrett, & his partner, & lover of nearly seven years, Detective Danny "Danno" Williams, were laying in their bed, & making out, & making love. Just having down, & dirty sex basically, cause they couldn't keep their hands off of each other, but on that day, they restrained themselves, & the tension was too much, As soon as Lieutenant Chin-Ho Kelly, Officer Kono Kalakaua, & Captain Lou Grover left, & the kids, Grace Williams, & Charles "Charlie" William Edwards were in their beds, They attacked each other, & trying to strip the other of their clothes, with hungry lust in their eyes.

 

_Earlier that evening:_

_As soon as Lou left, Their celebration ended, & the chase was on, Steve was chasing his lover through the house, & it led them to their bedroom, where the former seal locked the bedroom. He then stalked his prey, ready to have some fun of his own. "You are looking very yummy tonight, Danno," He made him walk back all the way to the bed, Danny gulped, cause he has no idea, what his lover is gonna do._

_Steve had ripped him out of his clothes, & Danny did the same to him, The Five-O Commander had his hands over head, & began to sample the tantalizing body in front of him, "God, Steven, Fuck me already !", Tge Blond exclaimed impatiently, as Steve was stepping up his game. Danny was a mess, as he was taking everything that his lover was dishing out to him. Danny felt the urge in his loins, & he screamed out, as he orgasmed hard._

_"Mmmm, You are the main course", The Former Seal growled, as he sucked, & milked him dry, & made him even orgasmed hard, & denied his next one, & then he was controlling the next one. Danny screamed out, as he had multiple ones, & Steve followed, They were both spent, & cuddled up to each other, as they were enjoying their bliss, & Steve smirked, & said, "Forget, Main Course, You **_were_** the appetizer",  & they were both laughing, as they were continuing to enjoy their bliss._

 

Back to the present:

 

Danny got his second wind, & he attacked Steve's with hunger, like he hasn't eaten in days, & he has also added passion, lust, & desire into it. He tortured his nipples, & made his way down, licking, nibbling, & teasing the feast in front of him. "If I am the appetizer, You **_are_** the main course", He hummed,  & the vibrations, that he was creating, It drove Steve crazy, The Five-O Commander was orgasming, & denied, He had the same treatment, as Danny. The Loudmouth Detective orgasmed, just by following him. He was rimming, & claiming him. He did oral, & anal on him, Steve was putty in his hands, after getting a handjob, & a blowjob.

 

After they enjoyed their second round of bliss, Steve said full of love, as he confessed, "I am so thankful for you, Danno, You gave me an ohana, & this little family of our own, I love you, Danny, I would do everything to make you, & our kids happy, Even after we get married, I am in this for the long haul", Danny smiled, as a response to what his lover had said.

 

The Blond choked back the emotion, that was threatening to come up,,He said with a smile, "I am so thankful for you too, Super Seal, You _**really**_ showed me how to live again,  & also to love, I never thought that I would find it again, This is the life, I want, & need, They would have to pull me away, in order for me to leave. Even then, I would fight tooth & nail", Steve smiled, & kissed him, "I love you so much, Danno". Danny smiled, & kissed him back, & they snuggled close to each other, as they fell into a peaceful slumber.

 

*Author's Note: Watch out for a possible sequel!!!*


End file.
